


Fires that Burn on the Horizon

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [26]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forever and Always, M/M, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Stephen and Tony are so much in love and so in synch it defies description, Steve Rogers neutral, Wanda does not like Tony but that's Canon, a little bit of banter, but no character bashing, he does his best okay, the inevitable post-civil war fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: The past didn't matter anymore; they had to concentrate on the future.A threat is coming and Stephen and Tony know that they can't stop it alone. It's time to put old grudges and differences aside.(AKA a post-CW fic.)





	Fires that Burn on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of afraid when this prompt came in. Why? Because I have opinions and while I'm firmly Team Tony Stark I also don't like Team Cap bashing. But I also never saw any great (or any, to be honest) friendship between Tony and Steve, let alone something deeper. And so... this is not your "classical" post-CW fic. I hope you give it a chance anyway. :)
> 
> This is the ask I received:  
>  _Hi.. If you dont mind.. Would you write this for me. Team cap are back in the compound, Tony and Stephen have been hiding their relationship. This is revealed when he found tony panicking cornered by team Cap. OR they both were arguing and stephen feel so bad when tony flinch like he is scared of him. I usually read in ao3. Hope you will post it there if you do write this. Thank you so much. :)_
> 
> No, I don't mind! Just the opposite! Your prompt "forced" me to really think about that scenario; something I've never really done before. So thank you for that! I put most of your prompt into this one but not in the way you might have expected. I have more problems with Wanda than Steve and it shows in this story. Sorry about that; I hope that you still like it. 
> 
> The title, in a complete surprise for everyone, is from a song: _God of War_ by VNV Nation.
> 
>  
> 
> _The line, the line is broken_  
>  _The path behind has vanished in the sand_  
>  _To fires that burn on the horizon_  
>  _To eternity, to fate, until the end._  
> 

_The cave was as dark as space and the red-hot metal under his bare fingertips as cold as the universe itself. The world itself was gone, had fallen and oh so many dead and broken or just plain **gone**. These scraps of metal were all that he had left and it just wasn't enough. He was never, ever enough and he had to…_

_… he had to do something, to help, to try to… save them all. Everyone. Everything. The universe. He knew what was coming, he couldn't stop it but he could prepare for it, cocoon his world in metal to save it…_

_"Sounds like a cold world, Tony," said a voice he recognized but he couldn't remember who it belonged to._

_"I've seen colder," he answered automatically. He felt like an actor who just said the text someone else had written for him and all the while he was just looking for a way out. There had to be a way, something big and bad was coming and the world - **he** \- wasn't ready. His friends were scattered around the globe or had left the sinking ship all together for the wonders out there and all that was left was him._

_Him, tiny, insignificant Tony Stark with so many ideas and no resources to make them real. His fingers clenched around the metal of the Iron Man mask until he could feel the rough edges cutting into his skin._

**_There's been an accident. There's nothing we can do for him. Nothing you can do._ **

**_Tony, I'm sorry. But I have to go. It's my last chance._ **

_His blood was running down the mask, down to the stone beneath him, where it belonged and where it should have been spilled a decade ago and the darkness became light, too much of it, it blinded him and he tried to shield his eyes with his hands but he only succeeded in smearing blood across his face and he couldn't take it any longer._

_He screamed._

*

It was his own harsh sobs and the inability to breathe that woke Tony. He could taste his tears and felt a scream still trapped inside him. He swallowed it down and began the usual routine after a nightmare like this. Check his surroundings (at home, in the tower, good); check the time (four o'clock in the morning, not so good, maybe he could get down to the lab and get some work done); check the whereabouts of one errant sorcerer. (None to be found. Definitely not good.)

"Stephen! Where are you?" His voice held too much terror and was much too high. He hated himself just that little bit more for it. "Stephen?" he tried again. Still no reaction. The panic and fear of the nightmare faded, to be replaced by fear for Stephen. "FRIDAY? Where's Stephen?" _Please, don't let him be gone._ He didn't want to be alone right now and even after all this time it still felt uncomfortable to need another human being so much.

"Dr. Strange is currently not here, Boss." There was a short but noticeable pause. "He told you that he had to stay in the Sanctum to research something. But there's a portal in the bathroom."

"The _bathroom_? What the hell?" Indignation was easier than anything else. Yes, Stephen had told him that he'd stay at the Sanctum as long as Tony was in his I-have-to-invent-this-right-now-and-fuck-sleep-and-fuck-you-too-Sorcerer-but-not-right-now-because-I'm-busy-phase. Yes, Tony had forgotten about it.

They both had learned the hard way to give each other the space they needed without too many questions but they always made sure they had a way to reach each other almost immediately if necessary. Which meant: portal. Which didn't usually exist in the bathroom, but who knew what was going on in Stephen's mind? Tony often didn't these days, that was certain.

The interaction with FRIDAY had helped him to calm down considerably. By the time he was in the bathroom he had stopped shaking and his heartbeat was almost back to normal. He still felt a bit queasy but it was not worse than before he went to sleep because his brain and his body had given up on him and demanded immediate rest. He'd almost forgotten the contents of the nightmare, too, it was just too much and too mixed up to remember it. Not that he wanted to anyway.

The promised portal hovered in the middle of the room, inviting him to step through to the Sanctum. He could see the library on the other side - and Stephen, surrounded by half the books in the place. Some of them were on the floor, some hovered in the air in front of the sleeping body of the sorcerer. He was sitting on the floor, his head bent backwards to rest on the couch behind him. It was clear he'd only wanted to relax for a moment and had fallen asleep like this. The posture looked uncomfortable und Tony winced in pain just from looking at it.

"Keep the light on, FRIDAY," he ordered before he stepped through the portal. He looked around and after a moment had found what he'd been searching for. "You're going to regret that when you go back." The nodded in the direction of Stephen's body. "If you're not already."

The astral form of his husband, who was standing beside the window and looking out on the street, shrugged. "I regret many things. Just leave me there," he said but didn't interfere when Tony went over and carefully rearranged him so that he was lying on the floor. Tony even went so far as to put one of the decorative pillows under his head. He caressed Stephen's face, once, before he got up. It was more difficult than it should be - his left shoulder and arm protested against the stupid position he himself had slept in and his chest hurt where the reactor had once been. He joined Stephen at the window but instead of staring out he looked at the other man.

"Bad night?" As if he didn't know the answer. The times where Stephen fled his body were getting further and further apart - a fact that made not only Tony but also Wong very happy - but sometimes he still needed to escape from the constant pain for a few hours of blessed relief. But to leave his body behind in a position that was guaranteed to make everything worse? Stupid. And nothing new. They'd had this argument so often it wasn't worth the repeat performance. But at least now he had an actual, tangible problem to work on and replace the feeling of unease the nightmare had left behind.

"I've had better," Stephen answered brusquely and finally looked at him. "Got it out of your system?"

"Yes. I've even slept for a couple of hours afterwards. Didn't work out." Tony crossed his arms and tried to look like he was sorry. It wasn't like he didn't know why he'd slept badly. Or why he had to build a new armor right fucking now. "FRIDAY is running through the calculations. Assembly should start in the afternoon and with a little bit of luck the new armor will be online in about two days. It's done for now. Care to join me back in the land of the living? It's almost time for breakfast."

Dawn was breaking over the city and in a few minutes the sun would rise.

Stephen's protest came as immediately as it was predictable. "It's still in the middle of the night!" Everything before midday was too early for Stephen's natural biorhythm; Tony would never understand how he had managed to be a doctor and a dedicated student of the mystic arts. Sheer, fucking stubbornness he guessed.

"No, it isn't," he said just to be contrary. "And you're not sleeping anyway so let's call it a day. I've got a board meeting in five hours and I would love to have the honor of your company."

"For a board meeting?" Stephen was skeptical but the went over and - after a moment of hesitation - back into his body. He lay still for a while, readjusting himself in the physical world, before he opened his eyes. Tony was sitting beside him on the floor, patiently watching and waiting for him. "Why?"

Tony grimaced. "Okay. Technically not a board meeting. A meeting at the Compound. With all of the guys."

"Define _all of the guys_."

"Mine, Steve's, all of them. Well, they'll be there. The meeting will be just with Steve and Wanda. Which is why I want you to be there, too."

"You're meeting _Captain America_ in five hours and this is the first I hear about it?" Stephen sat up too quickly but Tony was there to grab his arm and steady him. "And the _witch_? The one who…" He didn't finish, unable to communicate his dismay.

"Calm down. It's all arranged and will be very civilized. Nobody will try to kill anybody. We're just going to talk. About… stuff."

Stephen let himself be led to the couch but the look the shot Tony was still murderous. "Stuff," he repeated and managed to put an incredible amount of disdain into the word. "We don't need…"

Tony cut him off. "Yes, we do. You know better than anybody what's coming and that we need all hands on deck for it. There's no other way."

Stephen hated nothing more than having his own words thrown back at him. "But why is _she_ there?"

Tony shuddered but managed to keep his expression calm. "Because Steve said so. The alternative was this Scott Lang guy and I really don't want to hear what Hank Pym thought about my father in excruciating detail. I prefer Wanda. She's just going to try to kill me with her eyes and make a few snide remarks. You can glare and throw back even bitchier comments. You live for that kind of thing, don't you? There are many reasons why I want you there and she's only one of them. So, will you come?"

Stephen let himself fall back with a groan. "Of course I will be there. You know that. But for the record: I don't like it."

 _Neither do I_ , Tony thought. "When do we get what the like?"

Stephen looked at him and forced a smile. "Sometimes. And when we do we are really, really lucky." His meaning was clear and Tony smiled back before leaning in for a kiss.

"Good morning. I've missed you. And I'm sorry. For springing this on you. It only came together yesterday and I didn't know how to tell you."

"It's okay. I get it. Help a tired old sorcerer up and show him the way to the coffee?" He held up his hand and Tony took it to help him up. As always it was easy to help Stephen up. Too easy. Had he lost weight again? Tony looked a little bit closer but the clothes didn't let him see anything. Stephen's health, the one constant worry that kept him sane and thoughts of Steve, Wanda and Siberia from the forefront of his mind. Tony hated it and would have preferred pretty much anything else to think about.

It was rare for Stephen to ask for coffee instead of tea and it told Tony a lot about his mental state and his levels of exhaustion. "Sure. Come with me, my love, I'll lead you to the holy brew." They'd get through the day and then it would finally be time for them. To take care of each other.

He held on to Stephen's hand as he led him through the portal back into their penthouse. Behind them, the books picked themselves up and went back to their place.

*

"Are you ready for this?"

Tony took a deep breath and gave Stephen's question due consideration. "No," he finally admitted. "But they're here, we need them and I will just have to swallow my pride and live with it. And them." He looked up and saw Stephen's doubt. "It's okay, Stephen. Really. You know me, I'm Tony Stark. I can get through anything. Man of Iron, remember?"

 _Just because you can doesn't mean you should_ , Stephen thought but kept it to himself. It was Tony's decision to meet Captain America and his part of the Avengers team and Stephen had no right to dictate anything. He could just watch and be unhappy about the stress Ross and the new accords put on his husband and keep it eyes open for the threat-in-waiting he was here to contain if necessary.

"Hey." Tony's manic energy suddenly went away and left behind was a man exhausted but determined to do the right thing. If possible, it made Stephen love him even more. "Thank you for being here. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"The same thing you're doing anyway?" Stephen guessed and got a short laugh for his effort. He smiled back, trying to keep the mood as light as possible. "And what about Captain America? Are you ready to see him, too?"

Tony's face was answer enough. But he nodded. "It's time. And this time he's not trying to protect the most important person in his world and I'm not blinded by shock and grief. We won't try to kill each other, promise." He turned around to the door. "And if something happens I have a very powerful sorcerer in my corner who can put any threat into a portal to eternity before they have the chance to do any real harm."

This was not about Steve Rogers anymore, Stephen knew. This was about the Maximoff woman. His official reason for being here in the first place since nobody knew about the personal connection between them. Stephen didn't really have the time or energy to think about Rogers, except for an old, cold and almost dead anger for him hurting Tony. But Wanda Maximoff? Had put the most terrifying visions in Tony's head which still made him wake up screaming in terror. That made her a _magical_ menace and thus Stephen's problem. He was determined to assess and contain any threat she might be or become.

"Wait a moment," he begged the moment Tony wanted to open the door to the conference room.

Tony turned around, confused. "What?"

"Just…" Stephen decided that words where useless and just took the last step necessary to bring him into Tony's personal space. He put his shaking hands on Tony's face and kissed him. "You can do this." _I love you_ , he tried to convey through his actions. The words were seldom spoken between them; the secrecy was to ingrained by now. Stephen let go of Tony to hide his hands away in the sleeves of his shirt. No reason to show his weakness too soon.

They both knew that FRIDAY would delete this short interlude from the surveillance feeds and replace it with something more appropriate.

Tony kissed him back and smiled at him. It was as if the sun had risen all over again. "Of course I can. _We_ can." _I love you, too._

They went into the room.

*

"Hi, Steve. Wanda. This is Doctor Stephen Strange, an old friend of mine. Stephen, you know about the two of them, of course. We're all gathered here today to get all the crap we've been thinking but never spoken about out in the open and move on from there."

For not having rehearsed even a single word of this speech beforehand its delivery was more than impressive. Stephen just nodded in the general direction of their guests while keeping his face neutral during his introduction. He barely glanced at Wanda Maximoff but was busy reading the energy in the room. It didn't feel good after an almost sleepless night and his body was punishing him for the shitty position he'd left it in. He gently and carefully rotated his hurting wrists. He didn't want to do heavy magic today, not while still recuperating from exertions two days ago, but he could if he had to.

He would do anything to keep her from invading Tony's mind again. The damage she'd done the first time was still lingering, would probably never completely heal, and Stephen hated that fact that Tony still flinched from him when he used magic without warning. He'd come back from learning magic and being an useful human being again to find the most important person in his world traumatized by magic, his wonderful, bright soul almost shattered beyond repair. Stephen had cursed every entity in the multiverse before remembering that he was a doctor and healing was what he was supposed to do. It was an ongoing process but Tony was doing so much better nowadays.

"And he is here why?" the witch wanted to know while Rogers kept himself to a nod and a curious look.

Stephen gave a thin smile. "As Tony said, I'm an old friend. I'm just here to even out the numbers." Her aggressive tone would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic. Under the table Tony's hand found his and squeezed his hurting and trembling fingers gently. He wasn't wearing gloves, since he was in jeans and a casual shirt, and didn't want to show them too soon. The Cloak was waiting in Tony's office and had probably tons of fun with FRIDAY. Stephen envied and half wanted to join them.

Tony and Steve had mutually decided to keep their first face-to-face meeting to a small number and very secret. They had talked through mail and once on the phone as Tony had confessed over breakfast this morning. Tony didn't want to meet the man who had broken three of his ribs and left him behind in a frozen wasteland alone but he also didn't want to make a great show out of it. Neither did Rogers, who, after a lot of time to think and with Barnes safe, had decided to indulge in regret and was finally ready to listen. In the end a compromise was reached, each one would bring one companion. Since, for reasons unknown to them, Rogers and chosen Wanda Maximoff to come with him Stephen had been the only logical choice to be on Tony's side. "You would have been my choice anyway," Tony had reassured him and Stephen had been mollified.

"I've never heard of you before," Rogers said.

Stephen was ready with a sarcastic quip but Tony was faster. "As I said, Stephen's an old friend. We go way back and went through a ton of shit together. There's no one I trust more." The look and smile Tony gave Stephen was as brilliant as the sun, the one he'd given Rogers a minute before had been nothing in comparison. The dig was subtle for Tony but it hit home. Stephen was satisfied with Roger's slight wince and the witch's murderous glare in his direction.

"You never told us about him." She crossed her arms and Stephen could feel her magic rising. He raised an invisible barrier between them with little flicker of his wrist. It barely hurt. Chances where she wasn't even able to sense it snap into existence. According to Tony she was many things, but subtle and sensitive to the magic of others wasn't among them.

"There was no need," Stephen said. "I'm happy to stay in the shadows - until I'm needed." Like taking care of a trembling and hallucinating Tony who hadn't slept in days but was too afraid to do so because of the scenarios the witch had conjured up and that haunted him day and night. It had taken Stephen months to pick up the pieces and the day Tony had finally slept through the night had been his greatest personal victory since the moment he'd done the same after his accident. Oh, he could live with Captain America who hurt Tony in rage and pain, trying to protect the one he loved. He didn't like it, but he could understand. Kind of, at least. The protecting, yes, he hurting less so. What he couldn't forgive or understand was invading the mind of another human being and cursing them with knowledge and nightmare visions just out of pure, unfounded hatred.

"So," Tony interrupted the mutual pissing contest by putting both of his hands on the table to play with the papers he had in front of him. They weren't shaking. But his thigh was still touching Stephen's as if to reassure him. Or himself. "We're not here to trade stories of our old party days, fun as they were, we're here because you want to come back here, we need you and the UN backs your plea." He looked up and concentrated on Rogers alone. "It's time to leave the past behind and concentrate on the future. A threat is coming and we won't have a chance if we're divided."

The threat was coming, yes, and Captain America and his people had no clue while Tony and Stephen knew only enough to be afraid and willing to put old grudges to the grave.

It took Rogers only a moment to get on with the program. He seemed to have expected something along those lines and looked resigned. Maximoff, on the other hand, had more fire in her. But as she started to speak Rogers put a hand on her arm to stop her. "Don't, Wanda. Tony's right."

She still looked furious but settled down. Stephen watched Rogers with new respect but Tony was twitchy beside him. _I'll protect you_ , he tried to silently tell him. _She can't do you any harm._

Rogers concentrated on Tony again. "Tell me what you have planned and I'll tell you what we thought about. Then we can try to find a compromise."

Wow, that was far better than Stephen had dared to hope for. Now he could only hope that they could keep it up.

*

The rest of the meeting went better than anticipated, but far from good. Tension was high and every word had been weighted and carefully considered before being spoken. It had been exhausting as hell. By the end of it, as soon as their two guests had left and where on their way back to wherever they lived nowadays, Tony had reached his breaking point and Stephen's nerves weren't much better.

"That was horrible," Tony said the moment the doors closed behind their two guests. He let his head fall onto the table and closed his eyes. "I don't know if I want to send them away or blast them into next week."

Stephen took a moment to consider the possibilities but in the end his pacifist nature won out. He stood up to get behind Tony and rest his hands on his shoulders. It felt like touching the Iron Man armor itself. A real massage was beyond him, unfortunately, but he hoped that the weak pressure he could manage conveyed his support. "Neither," was his answer. "It's no worth it. We have bigger things to worry about than some passive aggressive comments."

Tony looked at him as if he was insane but there was also admiration. "I'll never understand how you can just shrug off stuff like that but I guess that's one of the reasons I love you so much. You keep me grounded."

Stephen took a moment, despite being with Tony for almost ten years now they didn't often _talk_ about their feelings, preferring to show them instead. "Come here," he finally said and held his arms open in welcome. Tony willingly went up and into his embrace. He clung to Stephen as if he were his sole anchor on a stormy sea.

"I love you, too," Stephen finally said, clinging just as hard. "We'll get through this. _You'll_ get through this."

Stephen hadn't been impressed with the behavior of one Steve Rogers and even less so with that of the witch. But he couldn't really blame them - they didn't know what was coming and had no way of knowing how serious this way. The worked off limited intel and considering that? They had been pretty damn accommodating but in a petulant way. Annoying and childish, yes, but somehow understandable. He would box everything up and shove it into the deepest pit he could find in his subconsciousness - the one where he'd stored his accident, the gruesome memories of finding Tony in an abandoned bunker in Siberia and the whole of the Dormammu fiasco.

The past didn't matter anymore; they had to concentrate on the future.

But it was hard. Especially now when he looked a Tony, who was rubbing at his chest and was starting to have trouble breathing again. It was almost impossible not to think about bringing his badly wounded and half-frozen husband home. Or the desperate moments of first aid in the freezing cold.

 _I could have lost him._ It had been a long time since Stephen thought about those dark days but now, thanks to the return of Captain America and his people, it was as if it had been last month.

"Earth to Stephen." Tony's soft voice broke through his contemplation. "Everything okay?"

No, nothing was okay. "Yes, of course", he answered and shook himself forcefully out of his depressive thoughts. "Just thinking about… things."

"Yeah, me too." Tony left his embrace and pulled himself up to his full height. He held out both hands in a by now familiar offer and Stephen put both of his hands in Tony's waiting ones. As always Tony made sure to keep his hold firm but not too tight as he tried to still the permanent shaking just a little bit. Today it was even worse than usual and Tony frowned as he noticed that. "How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He had long since given up resenting the fact that Tony, despite being older and having been hurt far more often, was the physically stronger of the two of them. Instead he'd learned to rely on that strength.

Tony shrugged but let go of his hands to fiddle with the papers. "I'll just spent the night brooding over the new accords. I'll try to put Steve's input into them in a way that's not guaranteed to set them aflame. Again."

Stephen didn't know what to say. Instead he looked at Tony, not liking his paleness and the way he was rubbing at his chest with his free hand. "Tomorrow," he decided. "Tonight you're going to rest. With me," he added before Tony could protest. "And I promise that I'll stay in my body this time."

That, at least, got him a small grin. It quickly became a pained grimace. Stephen took him into his arms again and held him as he began to shake. "Shh, I've got you. Relax, you're safe and healthy. Everything's okay." It had been a while since had to calm Tony down from a panic attack but the old words came with frightening ease.

"I thought I was over it," Tony whispered and hid his face in Stephen's neck. Stephen's heart broke all over again. "I _know_ that he's not going to attack me again. Did you see how he could barely look me in the eyes today?"

"You know that's not how it works," he murmured back, stroking over Tony's back and adjusting his body to take more of Tony's weight. He had seen the sad, almost desperate looks the good Captain had given Tony while the witch had more or less tried to kill him on the spot with hers. It was no wonder that Tony, who was incredible sensitive to the emotions of others, no matter what he tried to tell himself or the rest of the world, was thrown back into the past.

"Boss, Doctor? Captain…"

FRIDAY couldn't finish her sentence, it was drowned out by the sudden opening of the door and Roger's voice. "Tony, I forgot to tell you…"

Tony _flinched_ in Stephen's arms who raised a defensive shield around them by pure reflex, before he had even fully comprehended what had happened. As soon as he did, the orange wall fell away. Tony had taken the few seconds to take a half-step away from him and put on his usual mask. His gauntlet was out too, only a fraction of a second after Stephen's shield. His arm was outstretched, ready to fight off any threat.

Chances were Rogers had seen not much more than a flare of magic. Good.

The faint hum of the repulsor filled the room.

There was nothing but silence from Rogers for a long minute. Then a hesitant: "Magic, Tony? Really?" He obviously wanted to look a Tony but his eyes wandered to Stephen and were captured by his still spread out hands. Their trembling was clear to see and Rogers zeroed in on the weakness like the tactician he was.

Tony, incredible as always, managed to shake off his moment of weakness in a heartbeat. Gone was his nervousness, the shaking and all outer signs of fear. Instead he took a half step before Stephen, half-shielding him with his body. The gauntlet had vanished as fast as it had appeared. Stephen took the time to hide his hands away again before stepping up to stand beside Tony. "You have one, I have one. Only that my Sorcerer knows a little bit more than your witch."

"Wanda's an Avenger, Tony. She's one of the team, just like you." Rogers sounded tired at having to repeat the same thing over and over again. Stephen could sympathize.

Tony stayed uncharacteristically silent after that statement but his look and his crossed arms made his skepticism clear. Stephen held himself still and in the background, his accustomed position in matters like that. He and Tony had discussed that subject to death and back and by now there was only mutual agreement between them. He made sure that his body language conveyed his support.

"I see," Rogers said after a while. He seemed lost for words and unsure on how to proceed. He decided to forego the subject for the time being. "I only came back to invite you - and Doctor Strange, or course - this evening. Just a little get together. I invited everyone I could get my hands on. But I didn't find Nat or Rhodes."

"She's in Washington, trying to sway some senators in giving this program more money. Rhodey is with her."

Tony, finally being done with being the cash-cow for the UN, had stopped the financial support for everything and sold of the Compound to them. At the same time he'd moved out to mostly live with Stephen at the Sanctum. If not there he could be found in the tower. Because of that all of the current Avengers had to learn to play the political game if they wanted to stay funded. Tony did what was necessary and only that nowadays. Stephen was looking forward to see Rogers do his part if this reunion played out as planned.

Rogers nodded. It was easy to see that it was hard for him but he suddenly looked Tony in the eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "Not about protecting Bucky, never that, but about… pretty much everything else." Another pause, accompanied by a wince. "I'm sorry for hurting and lying to you, Tony. More than you can ever imagine. I should have said so at the beginning."

The words left a stunned silence behind but Stephen could see why Rogers was so much more approachable now. Before, Wanda had been there and her barely hidden aggression had poisoned the whole room.

Tony finally shook off his shock and went a step forward and held out his hand. Stephen forced himself to stand still and not portal them away into safety. Rogers, after a moment of surprise, overcame the other half the distance between them and took the offered hand.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things, too," Tony said but he didn't specify which ones. "We got off the wrong foot today and I think we both know why." Rogers nodded. The red glow of hatred. "So, let's start again. Steve, meet Stephen. My husband and also the best sorcerer on earth. Maybe the universe. I don't think I have to do an introduction in reverse."

"Tony!" Stephen protested, caught between a surprised laugh and embarrassment but the found it himself to take the needed steps to offer his hand, too. "Stephen," he introduced himself while Tony watched with barely hidden concern how hard Steve would take his trembling hand. The handshake was exquisitely gentle, since Steve had seen his handicap before and made sure not to hurt him.

"Husband?" he repeated surprised. "That's… unexpected." He let go of Stephen's hand but looked at him as if he saw him for the first time. "Steve. Nice to meet you. When we know each other better I'd love to hear the story between this marriage."

Stephen gave a regal nod but he let a small smile slip through. "That can be arranged. Maybe even at this party of yours. Where and when? I'll make sure to drag Tony there on time."

"Hey!" Tony complained but was ignored by both of them.

Steve smiled a little at that. "Really curious," he said again, his eyes wandering from Tony to Stephen and back again. He suddenly focused on Tony again. "I'm glad you finally found someone."

Tony smiled. "Oh, I found Stephen a long time ago. It's just that I'm a possessive bitch that doesn't like to share and so I kept him a secret."

Stephen, used to Tony's antics and teasing just rolled his eyes and kicked him in the ankle. "My I remind you that it was _me_ who chatted _you_ up? Otherwise we'd probably still dance around each other. You never would have worked up the nerve to approach me." But he didn't deny Tony's possessiveness. It _was_ true, after all, just like Stephen's own.

Steve shifted on his feet, uncertainly, surprised and obviously a little bit uncomfortable with being dropped into the middle of their usual banter. Stephen could understand him, their behavior when they were alone, or among the handful of people who knew about them, bore next to no similarity to their performance out in the public. Steve and the rest of his Avengers were in for a world of surprise.

"Tonight?" he asked. "About seven? We're in the lounge area."

Tony nodded. "We'll be there, on time, even if I have to tell Stephen's cape to drag him away from the mirror." He moved to stroke a hand through Stephen's hair. "Your hair is perfect, baby, and you don't need to do anything to it."

Stephen snorted. "Says the man who'll try seven different dress shirts only to pick the ancient Pink Floyd rag in the end."

"At least I'm not looking like an escapee from a superhero comic."

Stephen straightened his shoulders to tower over Tony as much as possible. "I won't dignify that comment with a response." He swirled as dramatically as his fatigue and lack of Cloak let him be. "I'll be in your office, talking to the only responsible adult in this complex."

Tony batted his eyes at him. "Do you mean FRIDAY or the Cloak? I just want to know which one will banish you to the couch tonight."

 _That_ finally brought a honest, if still slightly confused, smile to Steve's face. "I think things are going to get even more interesting now," he said. He nodded in Stephen's direction. "See you in a few hours." He concentrated on Tony again. "We'll talk, really talk, about everything. Soon."

Tony nodded, serious once again. "It's time," he agreed but he rubbed his chest while doing so. "But without Wanda and I'm not sure if I'm ready to be alone in room with you, yet."

Steve looked disappointed but not surprised at that admission. "Maybe one day?" he asked hopefully.

Tony nodded again. "Maybe." He held out his hand behind his back and Stephen was ready to put his own damaged one into his husband's once again. Tony squeezed it gently. "You're going to get to know Stephen really well because he's not going to leave my side anytime soon."

 _Or ever_ , Stephen silently promised.

Steve just nodded, probably thinking about his James Barnes. Stephen was dreading and looking forward to meeting the man in equal measures and would make sure to stay with Tony every second of this informal meeting.

"See you then," he finally said and turned around to leave.

The door closed with a near-silent hiss the moment he'd passed it.

"Oh my God, that was horrible." Tony turned around to crush Stephen into an embrace and rest his head on Stephen's shoulder.

Stephen's automatically returned the embrace and just held on for a long moment. Just breathing and savoring Tony's scent. "I think it went reasonably well. Much better than it could have gone. Baby steps, remember."

Tony groaned. "I hate baby steps. I just want to fly over the landmines and land on the other side."

"Unfortunately, that's not possible, my love. We'll have to get through this the old-fashioned way."

"I'm a futurist, I hate old-fashioned."

Stephen smiled at the old complaint. "I'm a sorcerer, but I hate it too," he admitted. "But we've got no choice. Something's coming and we need to be ready for it."

"I know," Tony sighed. "We can see the fire that burns on the horizon but how can we make them all understand how serious this is? And how soon it'll happen? I hate it. I just want to take my gorgeous husband and treat him to a nice and relaxing weekend in Malibu. How does that sound? Sleeping in, playing in the ocean, making love under the stars…"

Stephen shuddered at the thought of being out there in the open, all his imperfections out in the clear sunlight for Tony to see. And all the sand! But maybe magic could do something against the last one, at least. "We'll see," he hedged but then reconsidered. Why not? They hadn't had even a day for themselves in months, to busy preparing and planning. "Okay."

"It's a date." Tony raised his head and they sealed the promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and adored.  
> [Here's](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/180903390161/hi-if-you-dont-mind-would-you-write-this-for) the tumblr post with (very) extended author's notes.  
> Or you can visit my [DW](https://arbonne.dreamwidth.org/1607.html). :)
> 
>  **Edit:** Now there's a little prequel, [For All My Days Remaining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613068).


End file.
